Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to a wearable terminal having an ECG (Electrocardiogram) sensor and two overlapped antennas.
Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Considered as personal belongings, diverse designs are applied to hand-carry mobile terminals to express personalities of people who possess the hand-carry mobile terminals.
A mechanical profile of a conventional mobile terminal has a hand-carried size such that a user can carry the mobile terminal in the hand, a bag or a pocket. There is a risk of loss or damage caused by falling, which makes the conventional mobile terminal unhandy to carry about.
To solve the disadvantage, diverse types of wearable terminals are released which can be worn on the wrists as watches, the necks or the waists. Such wearable terminals may have various sizes and functions in accordance with wearing types. Various types of wearable terminals may be used as users' needs arise.
However, the size of such a wearable terminal tends to get smaller, different from a conventional bar or folder type mobile terminal. It is difficult to secure a space for mounting parts in the wearable terminal. Especially, as a device using an electromagnetic wave (e.g., an antenna) is affected by peripheral electronic parts, it is difficult to arrange the electronic parts in the device using the electromagnetic wave.